bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Bakugan
The term "Guardian Bakugan" (original version refers to the favorite or top Bakugan of a certain Bakugan battler. There is a common misconception that "Guardian Bakugan" refers to talking Bakugan, but in actuality all Bakugan are capable of speech in the anime, with the exception of Mechanical Bakugan and Tentaclear as Tentaclear does not have a mouth. Due to limits of reality and technology, Bakugan with emotion (like Guardian Bakugan) are not able to be made in real life. It is however possible a "talking Bakugan" may be made with a voice box common to most toys. Guardians in the Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Main Guardian * Dan Kuso - Drago (Pyrus Dragonoid) / Pyrus Delta Dragonoid / Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid / Infinity Dragonoid / Neo Dragonoid / Cross Dragonoid / Helix Dragonoid * Runo Misaki - Haos Tigrerra / Haos Blade Tigrerra * Shun Kazami - Skyress / Ventus Storm Skyress * Julie Makimoto - Subterra Gorem / Subterra Hammer Gorem * Marucho Marukura - Aquos Preyas / Aquos Angelo/Diablo * Alice Gehabich - Darkus Alpha Hydranoid * Masquerade - Darkus Reaper / Darkus Hydranoid / Darkus Dual Hydranoid / Darkus Alpha Hydranoid * Joe Brown - Wavern * Hal-G - Naga / Silent Naga Other * Chan Lee - Pyrus Fortress * Klaus Von Herzon - Aquos Sirenoid * Billy Gilbert - Subterra Cycloid * Komba O'Charlie - Ventus Harpus * Julio Santana - Haos Tentaclear * Jewels - Subterra Centipoid * Jenny - Aquos Siege * Christopher - Aquos Juggernoid * Akira - Subterra Centipoid * Nene - Ventus Ravenoid * Shuji - Darkus Fear Ripper New Vestroia Brawlers/Resistance * Dan Kuso - Pyrus Neo Dragonoid/Pyrus Cross Dragonoid/ Helix Dragonoid * Shun Kazami - Ventus Ingram/Ventus Master Ingram * Marucho Marukura - Aquos Preyas and Aquos Elfin/Aquos Minx Elfin * Runo Misaki - Haos Blade Tigrerra * Julie Makimoto - Subterra Hammer Gorem * Alice Gehabich - Darkus Alpha Hydranoid * Ace - Darkus Percival/Darkus Midnight Percival * Mira Clay - Subterra Thunder Wilda/Subterra Magma Wilda * Baron - Haos Mega Nemus/Haos Ancient Nemus * Spectra Phantom - Pyrus Viper Helios/Pyrus Cyborg Helios/Helios MK2 Vexos * Spectra Phantom - Pyrus Viper Helios/Pyrus Cyborg Helios/Helios MK2 * Mylene Pharaoh -Aquos Abis Omega/Aquos Elico/Aquos Macubass(Destroied) * Lync Volan - Ventus Altair/Ventus Aluze(Destroied) * Gus Grav - Subterra Primo Vulcan/Subterra Rex Vulcan(Presumed Deseased) * Shadow Prove - Darkus Hades/Darkus MAC Spider(Destroied) * Volt Luster - Haos Verias/Haos Mega Brontes/Haos Boriates * Prince Hydron - Subterra Dryoid * King Zenoheld - Pyrus Farbros(Destroied,Remade) Gundalian Invaders Brawlers * Dan Kuso - Pyrus Helix Dragonoid * Fabia - Haos Aranaut * Marucho Marukura - Aquos Akwimos * Jake Rockwell - Subterra Coredem * Shun Kazami - Ventus Hawktor * Ren - Darkus Linehalt Twelve Orders * Emperor Barodius - Darkus Dharak * Gill - Pyrus Krakix * Kazarina - Haos Lumagrowl * Stoica - Aquos Lythirus * Nurzak - Subterra Basilisk * Airzel - Ventus Strikeflier Video Game Main * Player - Leonidas / Omega Leonidas * Marduk - Darkus Vladitor / Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan